Tactical lights are used by persons or groups such as military and police to provide illumination and distractions in areas where they are entering. Conventional tactical lights are configured to be tossed into a room away from the user. One purpose of a tactical light is to provide illumination of an area without disclosing the location of the user of the tactical light. In contrast, a conventional hand held flash light identifies the location of the user. Conventional tactical lights can be configured such that they generate a beam of light that is directed away from a support surface. In this regard, some conventional tactical lights are weighted such that they are self-righting. As a result, light can be emitted upward.
It is believed that one problem with conventional self-righting tactical lights is that the beam of light wobbles in all directions as the device bounces and rolls away from the user.
Another problem with conventional self-righting tactical lights is that the beam of light cannot be generally fixed in a predetermined direction relative to the light's center of gravity.
Another problem with conventional self-righting tactical lights is that they cannot be predictably rolled toward a predetermined location. It is believed that the offset center of gravity of conventional tactical lights negatively affects the ability to roll such a light in a predictable manner.